Icey Heart: A Leo Valdez Love Story
by Owiolet
Summary: One cold hearted girl is destined to meet this flaming hot guy. Will the saying "Opposites attract" become true for these two demigods, or will they end the world as we know it? Basic Info: I'm Skyla Oshwin and I'm 15. I have crystal blue eyes and long straight black hair and I'm 5'3". I'm very sarcastic but also calm and collected (mostly). I like to improvise my plans a lot.
1. The Annoying Flirt Becomes More Annoying

**Chapter 1: The Annoying Flirt Becomes More Annoying**

Holy flipping gods, how did I get myself in this mess. Oh right, I decided it was a good idea to fight an airbag that can shoot lighting with the snap of his fingers. Hehe, I guess I should explain. The name's Skyla, I go to Mary's School for the Undisciplined. Well I guess I count as 'undisciplined', but I don't really think I am. Sure I've gotten into many fights, which I've always won, and I tend to sneak in and out of places easily. Oh and don't forget that time where I got really upset (I'm usually a very mellow person) and then I shot "an unauthorized streamer gun". I don't even have a streamer gun! I just thrusted my hand at the guy and out came a blueish thing. But no one believed me, hence why I'm at this stupid school.

So today we are on a field trip for Latin. I'm probably the smartest one in the school, it's always been that way. I come as the new kid, get invited to hang out with the populars, decline and get bullied because I'm intelligent, have ADHD, and I'm a complete tomboy. So yeah, today was no different.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks!" yells Dylan, one of the populars. "Why don't you come and be my date? You know you want to," He said. Dylan is a flirt with "pretty girls like myself". Personally I don't want some guy looming over me and controlling me like he would.

"Ha! I would never be with someone like you! You're an idiot and your so called perfect smile is fake," I say.

"Very funny Hon, but that's only 'cause _someone _is a bit feisty," He winks at me.

"And who is that?" I retort. "Your pillow?"

"Whatever babe, either way you have to be with me. We're partners for today," He states with a smirk.

"Oh joy, I get to be with Dylan, the King of Dumb people!" I say sarcastically.

He ignores me and puts his arm around me. We walk towards an empty room.

"Hey we're supposed to go over there ya idiot," I say.

"Ha! Those exhibits are for fools! Plus the real sight is right next to you." He says.

I see a nude statue of Cupid. "Hey you're right, he's way better looking than you"

He scowls "Whatever, I want to show you something that'll be life changing," He says while leading me to the outside. As much as I hate going with Dylan, I was curious.

We walk until we reach the outside pavilion. It has stark white columns, with gorgeous violet flowers surrounding them. Many laurel trees and mint plants are scattered randomly around the garden, yet it creates a beautiful effect. In the very center is a golden tree. It radiates a glorious aura that draws me to it

"So I take you like it here?" Dylan says.

"No duh!" I say while I walk around in a trance. A shiver passed over me. What the heck? It's the middle of June, it's extremely hot.

"Good," says an airy voice. "It's the last place you'll ever feel joy,"

"Haha very funny Dylaaaaaaaan," I trail off as I see a floating Dylan with black wings and winds flying around him. His eyes are electric, no not electric blue, literally his eyes look like lightning. Kinda like a fallen angel with smoky winds orbiting around him and demon eyes.

"Hello Buttercup, I've come to take you to my Mistress," Dylan, or whatever he's called now says.

"Excuse Moi, but I go with no one. Especially a flipping uh... angel guy who has lighting shooting out of his eyes."

"Silence! I'm a Ventus, a son of Typhon. And you will come with me _weather _you like it or not!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny with the puns, but I gotta run, so see ya Airbag!" I take off running. Unfortunately Dylan shuts the door.

"Please, this isn't the first time I've been on a capture mission " He says, rolling his eyes. I look into his eyes."That's true, but I see fear in

your eyes. And judging by how it took you the whole school year to get this far, you were being cautious. So you probably failed your last mission."

"N-No"

"Yeah whatever"

"Well you thought I was stupid enough to not close the exit. I'm not _that_ stupid.

"Sure about that? Remember the one time you didn't know that the US have 50 states, and then that other time when you thought tsunamis could occur in Wisconsin, and that other time when you thought that Japan was in China. Oh and when you thou-"

"Shut up for once!" He exclaims.

"That's what I thought. Now be a good boy and step aside"

"No deal Sugar, you're coming with me" he says. Dylan rushes forward to grab me. Luckily my ADHD kicks in and I dodge out of the way.

"Oh come on! Stand still"

"No chance!" I yell and try to sock him in the face. He easily flies out of the way.

"You see, I can fly"

"No duh"

"Now just accept your capture"

"Never!" I close my eyes. I imagine myself flying. I open my eyes and jump up, then immediately fall to the ground.

"Oh come on I was actually hoping that would work!" I exclaim.

"Huh well I guess you're just a weak little girl, as expected." He mocks. Little did he know that was my one pet peeve.

"Ha! That's something I'm _not" _I concentrate. Maybe I can't fly, but Dylan is made of air, and he can fly. So maybe he is supported by air. I focus on the wind lifting me. Slowly I float off the ground.

"WHOO THE GAME STARTS NOW!" I yell.

"What the Fates?!" Dylan backs away. I fly towards him, I focus on making the winds around him retreat, maybe if he can't fly it'll be easier to defeat him. The wind starts to slow down and Dylan plummets to the ground. Unfortunately I fall too. I'm pretty furious at this guy for ruining my fun (well it was gonna be fun) on this field trip. I feel my body rise in adrenaline. I think, how do I get rid of this guy? I mean, I'm skilled in fighting, but he's too fast. Maybe...this worked when I got mad at that kid, so maybe it'll work now. I concentrate on releasing my energy into a thin bolt. I feel all of it leave my body. My knees collapse and I faceplant.


	2. Meeting Mr Hot Shot

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mr. Hotshot**

So… I would like to sleep, but I would probably be attacked again if I do. I attempt to stand, but after 3 tries I ultimately fall back down to my knees. Glancing up I see that Dylan has disappeared. Well there's one positive. But who's the Mistress he was talking about? Can't worry about that now. Okay, what if I try to fly again? Right as I'm about to try, a fireball appears out of no where. Thank the gods for my ADHD, I ducked instantly, wait did I say _gods_?

"What the heck?! Watch your aim!" I shout.

"Well there's a happy camper" says a voice. I look up and see a boy. He looks about my height and age, curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. His ears are elf like, and he looks Latino. He has on an oil stained white shirt and hands and face… you know what everything has oil on it. He smiles at me and it looks like a prankster kind of smile. I instantly don't like him. I feel bad about judging him so quickly, but there's something about him that makes me want to have my guard up.

"Well you did just send a fireball at me" I say

"Well I was trying to hit Dylan" He says

"Well I already defeated him so your assistance isn't required"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine"

"Well aren't you a little hotshot"

"I'm taller than you!"

"But not by much" I rise to my feet, shakily, hopefully he won't notice.

"Whatever, look, you seem very hostile to me, why don't we just discuss this over tea?" He says cheekily.

"I don't even know who you are" I say.

"Name's Leo Valdez, don't wear it out" He says while winking.

"I'm Skyla" I say back coldly.

"Last name?"

"None of your business"

"But I told you my name"

"Don't care"

"It's polite!"

"Whatever, I have an exhibit calling my name, no thanks to you for saving me." I limp away. Luckily looking strong is one of my good points.

"Actually, I'm taking you with me,"

"Great, another kidnapper"

"No! I'm here to take you to my camp!" He says.

"What camp? Is it another place for 'special' people like me?"

"Actually yes, but this place is not ordinary, you'll be surprised" He says reaching out his hand to take mine. I glare into his eyes. I definitely see some happiness in there, and I can tell he isn't lying. But there's something else... It's not any emotion I've seen. It's warm and inviting, but surrounded by a certain sadness. I decide what the heck and take his hand. Suddenly my hand is burnt. I release my hand at lightning speed. I glare at him.

"I'm going to be blunt, I seriously do not like you. But I am interested in this camp, maybe the rest of the campers won't be twerps like yourself."

"Wow back onto the insulting level are we." he says. I look over to him like 'are you seriously asking that?'

"Awe, was that to harsh for little Flamehead to handle" I smirk.

"Not at all, but I'm glad you're coming along." He says while giving me a real genuine smile… lol no it's a fake smile. I guess he doesn't like me either. That's an understatement, he hates me. *cue triumphant smirk*


	3. Cosplay Hades Pays For My Room

**Chapter 3: Cosplay Hades Pays For My Room**

"Now where is that troublesome Death boy!" He says. I stare at him. Who is this Death Boy and why does he seem like my type of friend? My answer was given as soon as a pale emo boy falls from the sky. I like this kid already, he made a beautiful entrance.

"10 out of 10 points, spectacular landing." I say to him.

"Tch" He says to me and scowls. Then he looks at Leo? Yeah that's his name. "Your stupid magic blocking shield made the shadows disorientated. I ended up in China...again. "

"Sorry not sorry Death boy." Leo says.

"Don't call me that" Emo boy says. I like him, he reminds me of a certain cosplaying boy..

_*__FLASHBACK__*_

_Of course on this very day it had to rain. All I wanted was a nice day so I could find a place to live. My parents thought it was a good idea to leave a baby girl, also known as Moi, on the streets by herself. Luckily for me, a pack of wolves took me in and raised me as one of their own. The pack leader's name was Lupa, a very caring mother. She taught me everything I needed to know like reading, writing, how money works, how to fight, how to read people, and most importantly, how to give the best death glare. She told me I was very important to the Gods, but I didn't believe her. If I was so important to these gods, why am I on the streets? After I was taught everything, she told me that I needed to learn the mortal world. She sent me off with a that came from my mom, and one piece of advice. 'Go to the city that never sleeps'. From searching on the ever so helpful Google, I have figured out that Lupa wants me to go to New York. Well I started in California, and now I'm in Nevada. Only like ten more states to travel through… brilliant._

_Anyways, I need a place to stay the night. I walk past a place called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Maybe there's something interesting in there. Right as I'm about to walk in somebody yells "Don't go in!" I turn around to see a boy, about my age. He has messy black hair that compliments his dark eyes. They have a certain glint to them that shows he's a lot more than just a regular kid. His skin is faded, it looks as if he had the life sucked out of him. His clothing seems to have the common theme of black and skulls, excluding the aviator jacket that seems way too big on his slim figure. On his finger is a silver skull ring. Lastly he holds a blade black as night. Actually scratch that. The night sky is dotted with bright lights, full of glory. They connect to make constellations that tell a meaningful story, or represent an important event. His blade looks like the shadows themselves, giving off an unsettling aura. Overall... he's pretty good looking actually, despite his menacing aura, oh that's another trick I learned from Lupa, how to read auras.. But trust me, I'm not about to go and obsess over boys, it's a waste of time_

"_And why can I not enter this building?" I ask_

"_You shouldn't," He says._

"_Uh I'm kinda on the run, and this seems like a fine establishment to spend the night," I reply._

"_Please, you won't just stay just the night there." He scoffs._

"_Care to elaborate?" I say while giving him a mischievous smirk. He seems to scan me, to see whether or not I'm worthy of this information._

"_No." He says with a matching smirk. Great now I'm curious._

"_Awe, don't you want to help a poor little girl like me out?" I say with the most sarcastic innocent smile ever. "There's got to be a good reason for me not to stay in this hotel."_

"_Yes, but you should just trust me enough to stay out of there."_

"_Would you trust a random boy that just told you not to go into a nice looking hotel?"_

"_...No"_

"_Then why should I?"_

"_Because"_

"_Geez sass much?"_

"_Look who's talking"_

"_Touche" He looks at me with a mad glint in his eye and holds out his hand._

"_Follow me" Man he really expects me to trust him. I really don't trust him, but I've got nothing better to do. I grab his hand. Huh, it's cold, just like mine. He looks slightly surprised that I'm so cold, but I've never been a warm person, in personality or body temperature. He takes me to smaller hotel, not as nice looking but it has more of a friendly atmosphere. He walks up to the front desk and says "A room for two." The lady there looks at him crazy, probably because he is too young to live on his own. Or maybe its because he didn't say please, who knows, but she gives him a key and we walk into the designated room. He gestures for me to sit down on a bed. _

"_Good, now that we solved the problem of you needing a place to stay, I'll explain why you shouldn't go into that hotel." he says._

"_Okay"_

"_That hotel, The Lotus Hotel and Casino, once you enter you won't come out in the time expected. When you enter, there are games, food, everything that keep you entertained."_

"_That doesn't sound that bad" I say._

"_No, it's bad. It's horrible. The time you are in there is so much more than you think. For example, you could think you've been in there for 3 hours, when in reality it's been a week."_

"_Oh" I know, most intelligent thing to say ever. But what do expect? A random kid just came up to me and told me this._

"_I was stuck in there for a long time. I was actually born in the 1930's." He says. I pretend to look unfazed but dang, that means he's like 80 years old. He looks at me curiously, like I'm a science experiment._

"_I'm surprised, you aren't completely mind-blown" He says with a smirk. Man, he smirks a lot._

"_Well I am a little surprised, I mean you don't look eighty." I admit._

"_You don't age when you're inside"_

"_Makes sense I suppose"_

"_You're just gonna believe me instantly?"_

"_I'm bored anyways so why not" I say. I mean I was raised by a talking wolf. Things aren't that surprising anymore._

"_That's really idiotic of you"_

"_Says the one who brought a random girl into a hotel room."_

"_Well I guess we could talk, and we won't be random people"_

"_Okay"_

"_Nico di Angelo, at your service. I lived in Bar Harbor, Maine at a military school for a while until I moved to New York. While living there my sister died, leaving me alone with a father that barely knows me and no mother. I ran away and now am resting in a hotel with a girl I don't know." He says. Man that sucks, losing his sister. He seems unfazed about the whole experience, but I look into his eyes and I see a lot of pain and sadness. He's like me, he grew up too fast._

"_Wow, very blunt"_

"_Yup"_

"_I can tell you really loved your sister"_

"_Yeah, my heart broke when she died, but the past is the past and you move on."_

"_Very mature"_

"_Yup, now it's your turn"_

"_Fine, My name is Skyla Oshwin, I was abandoned as a baby. I was left on the streets. A wolf pack came upon me, and took me in. The leader Lupa taught me everything I need to know. A little while ago she told me to experience this world. She sent me off with my necklace that was left with me and one piece of advice. 'Go to the city that never sleeps' and so I'm heading to your old home New York." I also say very bluntly. His eyes seem to widen as I tell my story._

"_Hmm interesting, well I would enroll in a school there, to decrease suspicion of a girl being homeless, assuming you don't want to go into the foster care system."_

"_No foster homes for me"_

"_I'm pleasantly surprised that you trust me to stay in this hotel instead of the other nicer looking one."_

"_Oh I don't trust you whatsoever, the only reason I'm staying here is because you paid  
for it" He looks at me skeptically, but doesn't press. _

"_Well it was nice meeting you Skyla, perhaps we will meet again."_

"_Perhaps, but just one question."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you carry a sword with you?"_

"_Uh, I'm cosplaying." He states. He totally looks like he's lying._

"_Sure, who are you then?"_

"_I'm Hades"_

"_A teen Hades?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Okay then"_

"_Now I must be off"_

"_Later" I say as he walks out the door. Suddenly he turns back._

"_Actually before I go, if you run into any trouble…" He takes out a bracelet. It's silver with a blue gem as the centerpiece. "Just press the gem in the middle" I look at him like he's crazy, but I do like the bracelet._

"_Thanks I guess"_

"_You're welcome, I guess" He says with a smirk. He walks out of the room and hopefully heads down to the front desk and pays for the room._

_*__END OF FLASHBACK__*_

I give him one good look over. Messy black hair… check! Dark eyes… check! Pale skin… check! Black clothes with skull… check! Aviator jacket… check! Skull ring… check! And last but not least, his black sword… check! Well it seems to be him, only one way to find out.

"Long time no see di Angelo! No messages, no letters, no nothing! And wipe that scowl off your face, that's not a proper way to greet an old friend!" I say in the most mocking voice possible. He looks at me one more time like 'what the heck?' as I give him my hand to help him up. On my wrist is the one and only bracelet he gave me oh so long ago. A light bulb goes off in his head as he smirks.

"Well it has been a while Miss Oshwin"


	4. Well That Escalated Quickly

**Chapter 4: Well That Escalated Quickly**

"Well I guess introductions aren't needed then" Valdez says while looking at the both of us.

"For once you are correct!" I say. He just glares at me and looks at di Angelo.

"I see why you're friends with her Death Boy"

"Yup, now lets get to Camp before we get attacked"

"Well jolly good! Now come along fellows we've got a long road ahead of us if we want to go to New York!" I say in a fake accent.

"How did you know we were going to New York?" Valdez says.

"A friend"

"Okay... now I'm going to riding back on Buford, but Nico will shadow traveling back." Valdez says.

"Whatever" I reply. This is actually quite a lot to take in. I mean I get attacked by a Ventus I believe. Isn't that a creature from Greek Myths? Also, the guy shot a fireball, and he doesn't seem to have a flamethrower. On top of all of that, di Angelo falls from the sky! How the heck did he get there? And why didn't I question this earlier? Hmm well di Angelo did say something about shadows. He used shadows to get here? Well Valdez did say 'Shadow Travel'. So he travels through shadows, and Valdez shoots fire. No wonder they came to me, they have powers like me. Therefore this camp has people with powers like me. This must be what Lupa was talking about in New York, a camp for freaks.

"You okay?" di Angelo asks.

"Sure, now lets shadow travel" I say back.

**Nico's POV**

I grab the hand of Skyla and she tenses. One moment I'm standing and the next I'm on the ground with a foot on my chest. She looks at me and says "Sorry, habit"

"That's habit?" Leo says.

"Yup" She says.

"Get your foot off of me" I say with a scowl.

"Nah I'm good" She says with a smirk. Ugh she's as annoying as I remember. I throw her foot off and hold out my hand to her. She looks at me carefully, then grabs my hand. I shadow travel us back to camp. As soon as we get there I'm tackled by a blonde medic.

"NICO DI ANGELO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Will says

"You said I could leave"

"Yeah I meant by pegasus or something!"

"Uh pegasus hate me"

"Well no more shadow traveling until I say so!"

"Oh calm down it was one time"

"YOU NEARLY FADED INTO A SHADOW, YOU ALMOST DIED"

"It's not like 'almost dying' doesn't happen everyday" Geez talk about an overprotective boyfriend.

**Skyla's POV**

While those two were bromancing, I walked with Valdez to what is called The Big House, but more looks like a blue and white cabin. A huge cabin, but a cabin. I walk into to see an older man in a wheelchair and a man that looks drunk. The drunk one gives off a powerful aura, almost like the one Lupa gave off. This aura is stronger and has a slightly brighter atmosphere, but still menacing. By this I know that he is a god. And by looking in his eyes I see madness, complete and utter madness. There's only one god like that and it's Dionysus. I look at the man in the wheelchair. His aura is even older than the god, and it's warmer and friendlier. It can be compared to Lupa's when she would teach and care for me. Teaching… perhaps this is Chiron.

"Hello Diony- Names have power" I'm interrupted by Chiron. He looks mildly impressed that I knew who Dionysus is.

"Oh yes I know Chiron, but I'm quite powerful too." He appears calm but there's no doubt that he's impressed.

"Watch your mouth" Dionysus said. He stares at me with his eyes trying to unnerve me. Tch please, I've seen way worse.

"Whatever Wine Dude" I turn to Chiron "So I'm the demigod Flamehead and Death Boy 'rescued', can I leave now?" Right as Chiron opens his mouth a frantic looking boy slams the door open.

**Leo's POV**

Holy Hephaestus she is hoooooot. But dang, she burned me, verbally and physically back at the school. How the heck did she burn me?! I'm unburnable! Also, how is she not dead for talking like that to Mr. D? She's really cocky and I don't like the look in her eyes, it's too dark and scary. It's worse than Annabeth's death stare! And she's just casually looking at me! Oh and talk about rude, as much as she is hot, she's not someone I want to be friends with.

As she asked to leave, a very urgent looking Malcolm rushes in and says "Chiron! … and Mr. D, the Romans are here!"

Chiron looks at him confused and says, "They were scheduled to come."

"And the Hunters" Chiron's eyes widen.

"Oh dear, this is not good"

"What's the problem?" I ask. "They're just visiting"

"Capture the Flag" says Malcolm. My eyes widen. Two over competitive groups plus Camp Half-Blood campers in one woods fighting. That's not gonna go well. We all rush out the door to see a chaos of people and people surrounding a fight in the middle.

**Skyla's POV**

As we all rush outside, there's a blob of people and a fight. The two fighting are both boys. One has windswept dark hair with sea green eyes. He looks about 17 and has a nice build. He seems about 6 feet tall, one inch shorter than the other one. That guy has military cropped blond hair and shocking blue eyes, kinda like Dylan's. He also looks around 17. Both are tanned and are muscular. They have fierce look in their eyes as they clash swords. They keep hacking at each other while everyone is mesmerized. I also see coins being passed around. I walk over to a pair of twins. "I bet 10 bucks that neither of them wins," I say.

"I will take that bet" We shook on it and watched. I got bored so I analyzed their movements. 'Turn on the flashlight in your pocket' says a very light voice. I feel a new weight in my pocket as I reach in. I pull out a simple blue flashlight. I turn it on and out comes a sword. It's very reflective, like a mirror and shines blue. It looks like a crystal almost. I look at the battle once more. Without thinking I rush in and parry both their swords. They both stumble back in shock. "Look you two are getting nowhere, and judging by your attack pattern, you guys have fought before. I challenge both of you to a match, it'll be new for everyone and way more entertaining." They both look at me like I'm crazy, but the blond one nods. The black haired one steps to the side as Blondie charged. I wait until the very last moment and I duck and swing my leg to trip him, he rolls and gets back up. I charge and he meets me. We are pushing with all our might. Blondie is stronger unfortunately. I do the only thing I can think of. Stomp as hard as I can on his foot. He recoils and I hit his back with the flat of the blade and point my sword at his neck. "Dead" I say.

There's a long silence. Either he went easy and is expecting him to get up or everyone is shocked I won. I just stand there like a boss until some idiot says, " Well that escalated quickly"


	5. Did Elsa Just Claim Me?

**Chapter 5: Did Elsa Just Claim Me?**

I look at the idiot who talked. It was the one and only black haired guy. He just smiled and gestured to Blondie. I got off of him and faced my new opponent. This one doesn't fight as head on, more freely and scattered. I decided to let him charge to see his speed. Instead he says "It's obvious you know how to fight with sword, but what about powers?" I think about my blueish beam of energy.

I say "Yeah sure, let's try this"

"Alright. By the way my name's Percy, and the one you just beat is Jason." Ah so those are their names. Hmm nicknames are better, but I have nothing to base them off of. Whatever.

"I'm Skyla, now let's start" I say. Percy just smiles and suddenly I'm in the shadow of a wave. I hold my breathe and hold my ground. When I open my eyes Percy just stands there looking all innocent like.

"Impressive"

"I know right" I just roll my eyes. I use the same technique as before where I have the winds surround me and lift me, but only slightly off the ground so I can move faster. I make a ball of air and I throw it at him. His eyes widen and he is thrown back. His sea green eyes turn dark as he sends another wave. I swiftly glide to the left and I send two air spheres going on either side of him. Percy uses water to absorb the air and sends it back to me, I just swipe my hand to get rid of it. I take the air and surround Percy, I use it to trap him. He uses his water to surround him like a force field. He smirks and transforms his water to have tentacles. Oh carp fish, I try to dodge but I'm too slow and it sends me flying. I flip in mid air and I soar straight towards Percy. He sends another tentacle at me and I again don't have time to dodge. I do the only thing that comes to mind when something is heading towards me, catch it. As soon as I touched it, the tentacle stopped. We all stared in shock as it starts to crystallize back towards Percy. He stands there stuck inside his octopus.

What the heck just happened? I touched it and it turned to ice. What am I, Elsa? As soon as I think that, I'm surrounded by a blue aura. [Yes I like using the word aura, it sounds epic] My clothes start changing from top to bottom, crystallizing and forming new clothes. [Photo up top] Everyone just stares in shock as it happens. I suppose I'm not much better. Chiron calls out "All Hail Skyla Oshwin, Daughter of _Khione_! He bows down on one knee. The campers just stand gobstopped. Me, having ADHD says the only thing that comes to mind. "Wait so I'm not claimed by Elsa?!" Everyone facepalms and gets down on one knee. I stand there awkwardly and wait for them to rise.

Then aa beefy girl with pig like features stands up and shouts "What the heck?! A daughter of that ice princess?! She betrayed the Olympians and was exiled! This girl doesn't belong here!" A bunch of similar looking campers shout in agreement.

"Calm down Clarisse, she hasn't caused any harm" A blond girl stands up and backs me up. Oh scratch that, she's giving me the analytical stare. Definitely doesn't trust me, but giving me the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh buzz off Princess, she's the enemy!"

"Yeah but so were the Romans, now look at them!" That seem to shut her up.

"Now everyone go back to the dining hall, Romans don't fight with the campers, and Hunters don't fight with anyone. Dismissed!" Princess said. Princess is the blond girl in case you didn't know. Then right as I'm about to leave, Princess comes over and says "Walk with me Oshwin, we need to have a nice chat."


End file.
